Protect Her
by CntryPnknPrincess
Summary: AU story based on my avengers fanfic, Master Assassins daughter, in which Anastasia did not join shield after the Olympics. When shield falls, a stike team that Hawkeye was with comes after her to get to him. But neither him nor Natasha is able to reach her in time.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a short one or two-chapter fanfic I decided to do after watching Winter Soldier. It is an AU of my Avenger's story,** _ **Master Assassins daughter.**_ **In this Anastasia does not join S.H.I.E.L.D., but is a normal teenage athlete. When SHIELD falls, a strike team that Hawkeye was on a mission with goes rouge and goes after her before he or Natasha can get home to protect their daughter. Hope you like it and please remember to review.**

The room was silent except for the soft beep of the heart monitor. A man sat on the edge of a bed, holding the hand of a young woman. She was badly injured, attacked by people she thought were the good. She several broke bones, a severely blackened eye and a broken ankle and wrist.

Suddenly, the door to the room slid open and a red haired woman entered followed by a tall blonde haired man.

"Clint...is she?" She asked, staring down at her husband.

"No, they heavily sedated her, guess the STRIKE team messed with her head pretty bad...she was whimpering in broken Russian when we found her...Anya never uses Russian unless she is desperate." Clint replied, his typically cool eyes blazing.

"We'll get them...in the meantime...we need to send her somewhere safe." Steve said, looking at the badly bruised form of his friend.

"Where, the world now knows who she is, who her parents are and everything my baby work her ass off for will be taken because of that." Clint snarled, causing the monitor to rise.

"Clint calm down, you're scaring her...Anya baby, can you hear me?" Natasha said, kneeling by the bed.

"Mama...don't…let them take...my medal." The young girl murmured, a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

Natasha fought back tears as her daughter slipped back into unconscious. She turned to Clint and Steve, the protective mother emerging.

"That was last thing she should worry about...you and I both know who has to take her, I know it will be a shock to her, but that is who she is safest with...I am going to call Melinda and see if she can come get her." Natasha said, causing her husband to sigh and Steve to be rather confused.

"I know...just once I wish that I could have said no to an op... Anastasia wouldn't be in the hospital, we would not need to send her away because of our job." Clint replied, unshed tears glistening in his eyes, "Protecting her was our responsibility and we failed to do that."

Natasha understood how he felt but, at the moment she was not safe. She knew that their daughter being in the hospital really messed with his head as much as it did hers.

"I know, but this time we do and we will make sure that the S.T.R.I.K.E. team that did this to her will pay dearly for it." Natasha told him, making her husband nod.

Steve looked over at his friends, seeing that they were dead serious about getting back at whoever hurt their little girl. Since becoming friends with Clint and Natasha, he had gotten to know their daughter. He knew how protective they were of her because of their pasts.

"Let me know when you two go after that team. Now that we know they are HYDRA, I am coming too." Steve said, making them look up.

"You might not like what you end up seeing." Clint said, looking up at him. "True, but I can't sit by knowing that my friends are putting themselves in danger and might not make it back to a young girl who needs them either." Steve replied.

Natasha looked to her husband to see what he thought. He nodded, agreeing with her, knowing that Steve was a good person to bring with them.

"Alright, I will get a hold of Melinda and see if she can come get her when she is released. She will keep her safe, and so will he." Natasha said, before standing up.

She placed a gentle kiss on Anastasia's forehead before walking out of the room to call her friend. She could only hope that the Asian woman had not been affected by the fall of SHIELD like they were.

 **AN: So I hope you all will like the first part of this story. I will continue with more interaction between Anya and her parent in the next part before she leaves with May. Please remember to review**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to all who have faved and followed this story. I promise that I will explain more about what happened to Anya with the STRIKE Team. I will also start to introduce our other favorite SHIELD Agents. This story takes place during the time gap between the end of Capitan America: The Winter Soldier and Season 2 episode 5 of Agents of SHIELD. Also, Black Widow and Mockingbird are friends.

Chapter 2: Didn't tell

The next morning, while Natasha and Steve went to go get coffee for themselves and Clint, the archer remained glued to his daughter's side. He refused to let her out of his sight terrified that if he did, something would happen. The doctors tried to get him to leave the room while they changed the bandages that covered her abdomen but he refused, not trusting them. Thankfully Natasha and Steve had returned just in time.

With a little convincing and Natasha promising that she would stay with her, he did, leaving with Steve to get something to eat. Steve knew that Clint had been beating himself up over what happened with his daughter.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Steve asked as they drove down to a donut shop near the hospital.

Clint looked at his friend, his eyes betraying how he was acting. While the agent was skilled at keeping his emotions in check, Clint was a mess. What he did not let his wife or friend see what while he stepped away to use the rest room, he was balling like a baby. He felt like it was his fault she in that situation.

"Hell, I don't know any more Steve…Right now, my mind keeps on replaying when me and a group of SHIELD Agents arrived at a warehouse in Moscow. We found Anya in nothing but her underwear, dangling from a chain, covered in blood and bruises. We found a computer setup on replay with mine and Nat's voices, screaming, almost like we were being tortured. Anya was blindfolded so couldn't see the computer…As a father, I never felt more helpless than I did then. She didn't even recognize me…all she knew was to fight to get away from those who hurt her." Clint told him.

Steve sighed, not sure how to respond. He never had children of his own and was rarely around them when he was fighting in the war. He did not know how to help his friend out during a time like this.

"Tell me how to help Clint, because honest, I am not sure how." Steve said, looking at his friend. "You mean besides help me and Nat put those bastards six feet under, I'm not sure…Right now it is mostly a waiting game to see how badly she was affected mentally from what happened…I have seen girls that have gone through what she did and have never recovered…With Anastasia being an Olympic athlete, it can be a major problem." Clint said, running a hand though is hair.

"Something tells me that while it may take some time, Anya will recover, she is going to be just fine. She is you two's daughter. She may seem pretty fragile, but she is fighter deep down just like you and Natasha." Steve told him as he stopped the car.

Meanwhile, Natasha sat with Anastasia as the doctors slowly began to bring her out from under the heavy sedation. She could only hope that her daughter would not wake up swinging.

Slowly, the doctor began to put another medicine into the iv to wake her up. He stopped when he noticed the slow movement in Anastasia's eyes.

"Anastasia, can you hear me?" He said, earning a soft moan from the girl.

"Анастасия" Natasha said, walking towards the bed, "ты слышишь меня, девочка?"

Suddenly, Anastasia's blue grey eyes snapped wide open, as the teen sat up. She instantly began fighting when she heard Natasha's voice.

"

"Пожалуйста, не повредит им ... МАМA!" Anastasia screamed, fighting an unseen foe.

Natasha shoved the doctor aside as she pulled the fighting form of her daughter into her arms. All Natasha could do was hold her until she stopped fighting.

"Послушай, мой ангел, Я здесь ... Я обещаю, я не обижен, ни твой отец. Мы здесь, чтобы защитить вас . Вы должны слушать звук моего голоса и просыпаться ." Natasha said, rocking her daughter.

However, Anastasia in her mind was still trapped in the warehouse. She was still there, fighting to get to her parents.

She kept replaying the torture in her head. All the girl wanted was to get out and back to her family.

 **3 Days Earlier…**

 **Moscow, Russia**

" _ **You know I expected more of a fight from you, Miss Barton. I mean after all you are the daughter of Hawkeye and Black Widow…SHIELD'S best assassin team. Didn't mommy and daddy dearest teach you anything?" The STRIKE Agent taunted.**_

 _ **Anastasia shot him a dirty look as he twirled a knife in his hands. She knew that he was trying to get a reaction out of her. That he wanted her father for something.**_

 _ **"What no legendary Barton sarcasm?" He said again, this time picking up a pair brass knuckles.**_

 _ **Suddenly, with no warning, he swung at her, his fist collided with her face. Anastasia cried out as she felt her skin tear under the iron weapon. Blood began to flow from the wound as the HYDRA agent smirked.**_

 _ **"Took ya long enough. Now if you just tell me where your dad is, all this will stop." He cooed softly in her ear.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Иди**_ __ _ **к**_ __ _ **черту**_ _ **,**_ _ **сын**_ __ _ **сука**_ _ **!" Anastasia replied, causing the man to smirk. "That language is not very lady like, missy." He replied.**_

 _ **He swung again at her, this time making the black eye worse. Anastasia cried out again. This time, she felt a bone crack in her cheek.**_

 _ **The horrible game of cat and mouse continued for hours till she finally passed out from the pain. One of the other agents stopped him because if he continued, the girl would be dead and no use to them.**_

 _ **The next morning, Anastasia found herself drifting in and out of consciousness. Her whole entire face hurt. All she wanted was to go home.**_

 _ **The agent in charge came over to her holding a sat phone in his hand. He had a sadistic smirk on his face.**_

 _ **He set the phone down and picked up a long piece of cloth. He walked over to her and placed the cloth over her swollen eyes. He knew exactly what he had to do. If she was not going to willingly tell him what was happening, then he was going to make her.**_

 _ **"Alright love, let's play a game, shall we." He said, walking over to her. "Get away from me…what are you doing, I can't see." Anastasia cried as he tied the cloth in place.**_

 _ **"Don't worry love, now, I have a surprise for you." He said as a voice began to fill the room.**_

 _ **"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" A female voice called., "ANASTASIA!"**_

 _ **"Mamma…MAMA!" She cried, trying to reach her "Now, you will see you mum again as long as you tell me where your dad is." He asked, smiling into her ear. "Never." She replied.**_

 _ **Suddenly, the sound of a gun going off made Anastasia feel sick to her stomach. She put two and two together and realized something horrible just happned.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Мама**_ _ **,**_ _ **пожалуйста**_ _ **,**_ _ **нет**_ _ **!**_ _ **" Anastasia screamed, jerking in the chains. "See what you did, how are you going to explain to you dad that you go your mum killed because you wouldn't answer my question." He teased, "No worries, he'll be here soon and you both will be dead."**_

 _ **With that, Anastasia was left all alone as the HYDRA Team moved out. They knew that she would be dead by the time Barton arried.**_

 _ **Now…**_

"Mama…I didn't tell him…I promise I didn't tell him" She cried, burring her face in Natasha's shoulder.

Natasha fought back tears as she held her tight. While she was proud of her for not give into the torture, she should have never been in that sitation.

"Oh darling, I know you didn't and I am so proud of you…I promise that will never happen again." Natasha said, running her hand through the mass of curls.

Suddenly, the door opened and revealed Clint and Steve. They held a few boxes of donuts. He looked up at her with a sad smile on face. He could see the pain in her eyes as well as the relief.

"Daddy." She said, her voice raw. "Hey baby, glad to see you awake." Clint said, setting the boxes down.

"I thought you all were dead…he wanted to kill you, I thought that he killed mama because I didn't tell where you were." Anastasia cried, being held tightly by her mother.

"Oh sweetheart. He did not kill mama…he was messing with your head to make you talk. I am so proud that you did not tell him about me or mama. We are so proud of you." Clint told her.

Anastasia looked at him, tears streaming down the right side of her face. He knew that when she was punched, that something must have damaged the tear ducts. He had that happened many times.

"I didn't want you two getting hurt…why would STRIKE do that…I thought they were SHIELD?" She asked.

"SHIELD fell. They were infiltrated by HYDRA since after I went down…I promise that there are still some good ones out there." Steve said, knowing Natasha and Clint were the good ones.

"I hope so, I know I see three of them." Anastasia said.

TRANSLATIONS

Анастасия- Anastasia

ты слышишь меня, девочка- can you hear me

Пожалуйста, не повредит им ... МАМA- Mom, please do not! Please do not hurt them ... MAMA

" _ **Иди**_ __ _ **к**_ __ _ **черту**_ _ **,**_ _ **сын**_ __ _ **сука**_ _ **-**_ Go to hell, you son of a bitch

Послушай, мой ангел, Я здесь ... Я обещаю, я не обижен, ни твой отец. Мы здесь, чтобы защитить вас . Вы должны слушать звук моего голоса и просыпаться- Listen, my angel , I am here ... I promise I will not hurt you, neither will your father. We are here to protect you. You have to listen to the sound of my voice and wake up

 **AN: Sorry for the emotional roll coaster. Next chapter I promise that I will bring you Coulson, May, Bobbi and Hunter. I hope you all liked the chapter and please remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. I hope that everyone liked the last chapter. This one will be a little longer and have more family fluff.**

 **Chapter 2: Strongest together**

The doctors were rather reluctant to release Anastasia from the hospital, due to the severity of her facial injuries. But when they got on the phone with the doctor who would be treating Anastasia, they had finally consented.

Meanwhile, a black SUV pulled up to the hospital in Moscow. Two people got out, looking concerned and angry. A person that they cared very much about had been admitted there for the last several days. Once inside, the man asked the nurse at the desk where they could find their niece. She gave the room number and floor and pointed them in the right direction.

Once they reached the room and stood outside the door, the could see for the first time how bad she was injured. The woman was heartbroken the see the girl that she loved like a daughter in there. Her mother looked up and walked outside the room to greet them.

Back in the room, Anastasia lay fast asleep as the last of the sedative began to fade from her body. Clint and Steve had also fallen asleep in the couch in the room, leaving Natasha awake. She looked up to see Melinda and another face she thought she would never see again. She quickly rose and left the room the greet them.

"Hey, you got here fast." Natasha said, hugging her two friends. "That is my baby too, Natasha. I would walk through hell for her." Phil said, making the two smile. "Have you told her yet?" Melinda asked. "Only that she would be staying with you…her and Steve have no idea." Natasha replied. "How is he by the way…we say how bad the fight was?" Phil asked, looking at the sleeping soldier. "Better, I think…he has been a huge help with Anya…it's kind of cute to watch. He is like the protective big brother." Natasha laughed. "He always has been with her." Coulson said. "So, are you ready?" Natasha asked, looking at him. "Yeah, I think so." He replied.

As they walked into the room, Steve and Clint were both just waking up. Melinda had walked to the left of the bed and took her goddaughter's hand. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent wanted to cry as she took in the girl's battered form. It made her sick to know that the massive bruise covering half her goddaughter's face was cause by one of the most skilled STRIKE member. She hated seeing the purple and black plaster cast on her wrist. She prayed to God that her parents and Steve would get the bastard who hurt her.

Clint was up and walked up next to May. The two of them were always close as siblings back in the old days. He knew how much she hated seeing his daughter like this.

"Have you caught him yet?" Melinda asked. "Not yet…we know where he is heading though. We just need to make sure that she is safe first." Clint told her. "Make him suffer…he cannot get away with this. This is tenth person I know who is hydra. One of our team member was HYDRA along with Garrett…I want him to pay." Melinda told him, her brown eyes burning. "You got it…if there is anything left of him, he is yours and Phil's." Clint replied. The Asian woman turned to the archer with a twisted smirk. "Thank you." She replied.

Steve looked up to see someone he never thought he would see again. He turned to Clint and Natasha, then back at Coulson. The other man just smirked, slightly amused that he was able to catch his childhood hero off guard.

"You were dead…how is this possible." Steve asked. "Fury…let's just say he moved heaven and earth to keep me alive." Phil replied. "That son of a gun…did you guys know?" Steve asked, turning to the two avengers present.

"Yes…when Anastasia went away for a gym camp after New York…he and I sort of had a mental break down. We both were in the hospital for a few days." Natasha replied. "How come it was never on you file?" Steve asked. "We didn't want Anya to find out…us freaking out was not something she had to worry about…she had the Olympics and nationals to think about and she had just buried her godfather and had her world attacked by some crazy Asgardian." Clint replied.

Coulson smiled, remembering that he and his new team had gone to London to watch the Olympics. He wanted nothing more than to go down and hug her when she won the All Arounds. He and Melinda were over the moon when they had watched her routine.

"I was so proud of her…after everything that happened, she needed that win." Coulson said, smiling at the memory.

"Mama…" Anastasia whispered, turning her head toward Natasha. "I'm here baby." Natasha said. "I hurt." She said, tears rolling down her cheek. "Ok...hey, there is someone here to see you." She replied, sweeping curl from her face. "Who?" Anastasia asked. "Uncle Phil and Aunt Melinda." Natasha told her. "...Uncle Phil... he's...dead." She murmured. "NO baby...Uncle Nick saved him...he's by Steve." Natasha said.

Coulson walked over to the bed by Natasha and took his goddaughter's casted hand in his. She felt cold from all the blood loss. He hated seeing her like this when she was so strong

"Hey Anabear…" Coulson said, smiling at her. "Uncle Phil…" She murmured, her eyes half open. "Ready to come stay with me.?" He asked. "...Yes…" She whispered. "Good...when you can stand again, I'll see if I can get some gymnastics stuff for you." Coulson told her.

Anastasia smiled as she slipped back under. Natasha and Clint smiled, knowing that was the most conscious she had been in almost a week. Steve smiled, seeing how calm she was to seeing him. But they all knew that she probably thought he was a hallucination from all the medication she was on.

"We'll slowly break her into the fact Phil is alive when she comes off the meds." Melinda said. "Thank you...I half expect her to take a swing at someone when she sees him." Clint said. "Geez, thanks Barton." Coulson grumped, staring at the man he loved like a son. "Well it's the truth...she is my kid...I did the same damn thing when I first seen you were alive after I came out from under the sedation." Clint replied, defending his reason.

"You guys be careful out there...the last thing she needs when she wakes up is to hear you were hurt trying to get revenge." Melinda said. "We will...besides this guy will be going up against three avengers." Steve said, looking at them. "We know...you guys are always stronger together than when you are apart...you better come home." Coulson said, looking at the trio. "You got it boss." Clint quibbed.

Coulson smirked, remembering that smart ass remark any time there was a pre-mission briefing.

"I mean it, Barton." He replied, bringing a grin the archer's face.

 **2 DAYS LATER…**

When the bus landed back at the Playground, the team was shocked to see the medical team bringing a teenage girl to May's room. Jemma walked with them, reading a medical file, having a hard time translating the Russian. Melinda took it and told the young scientist what it said, then handing it back.

"I did not know you knew Russian, Agent May." She remarked. "When your best friend is the black widow and you live in Russia, you learn." She replied.

Jemma gasped, suddenly realizing who the girl was then. The question who was the father.

"If you're wondering who her father is, think of who is always paired with the black widow aside from Captain America." Coulson said, walking over with a duffle bag and a stuffed animal.

"Agent Barton...really...now I owe Fitz a hundred dollars." She replied.

Coulson and May shared a smile, amused that so many did not know still about them.

"Yes...Anastasia still has a good bit of sedative still in her system. I would like if you did not give her anymore… she really needs to start waking up. Pain meds are fine...I expect her to be hurting for a while...them moment she is wake for more than two minutes, call me or Agent May. If we are not around, get Bobbie and Hunter. They are some of her parents' closest friends aside from us, Hill and Fury. She is going to have a hard time adjusting to this." Coulson told her. "Of course sir...I will let you know the moment she does." Jemma replied.

Once the teen was settled in the hospital bed in May's room, Coulson brought out a very special friend for her. Melinda smiled as Jemma began to protest. A large blue tick dog jumped onto the bed and laid down next to the girl. Anya unconsciously placed her uninjured arm around him. When Jemma went to check the monitor on Anya's finger, he started growl.

"Red... no." She whispered, petting the hunting hound.

Coulson and May chuckled as the dog wen right back to sleeping after the teen reprimanded him. He knew that she was going to be fine when he wasn't there. Jemma smiled, noticing how he hand a calming effect on her.

"Sleep well, Anabear." Coulson whispered, kissing her forehead.

 **Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. I hope that everyone likes the chapter. Please remember to review and tell me what you think. *Only characters I own are Red and Anastasia***


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: so, I hope everyone like the last chapter. I'm picking up where I left off at the end of the last chapter, but adding some twists. After watching age of Ultron, I got this idea. Hope y'all like it.**

 **Chapter 3: Waking**

It had been two days since Anastasia came to the playground. Coulson and May were constantly checking on her, wanting her to wake up.

"Has she shown any signs of waking?" May asked, staring at Jemma. "Yes, she half opened her eyes earlier when Hunter came in to take Red for a walk." She told May. "I'll take that." Coulson replied, holding the teen's good hand in his.

Just then, two blue grey eyes opened, looking directly at Coulson. The heart monitor slowly began to rise as she stared at him. Her eyes bounced between him and May. They both knew she would react like this.

"Yes, I was dead for a few days, but you have to know Fury didn't want anyone to know that I was alive." Coulson said, staring at her.

Anastasia nodded, slowly beginning to relax.

"Where is mama and daddy?" She asked. "They went to take out whoever hurt you with Cap. They sent you to us to keep you safe." Melinda said, smiling at her. "Ok...can I get out of bed yet?" She asked.

"Not at the moment...you severely broken your ankle." Jemma said, looking up from the clipboard. "Well then give...never mind." She sighed, noticing the cast on her wrist, "he did not."

Coulson and May chuckled, also just noticing the colors. That was definitely Clint's doing.

"He is almost as bad as Stark." May teased. "Yes he is... though the cast on her ankle is red and black too." Coulson teased.

Anastasia looked up at him with annoyance, earning a smile from. Melinda and Jemma. The teen smirked as she tried to sit up, but was met with the pain from her ribs. She gasped, wishing she had not moved.

"I forgot to mention that nine broken ribs that nearly punctured your lungs." Jemma added, earning a glare from the teen.

"Guess that means you're stuck in bed for a while." Coulson said, making her whine, "I got your set of house keys... anything you want?"

There was a lot she wanted from home, like her bed, and blankets. She wanted everything she knew was normal in her life to return to their originals state.

"My bed...at least when I can leave this one. But other than that, I want my computer, if it's there. Hopefully the government hasn't taken if from the house." Anastasia replied. "I can't get the bed, but I can get the memory foam mattress on it." Coulson told her, "But I will definitely get your computer, tablet and cellphone." Coulson told her. "Okay...can I get out of the hospital bed? I promise I will stay off my foot...it is just really bugging me." Anastasia asked, her anxiety of hospitals and memories of the past few days beginning to resurface.

Melinda quickly moved over to her and pulled her close. Anya did not resist as May began to hum the lullaby she would when Anastasia was baby. Coulson sat on the bed as well, running his hand through her crimson curls.

Jemma took that as her sign to leave, letting the older agents calm their goddaughter. She smiled at the sight, thinking how they would have made wonderful parents if they had children. Especially if they were together.

"Easy baby. You are safe." Coulson said, hearing the soft sobs. "We will never let anyone hurt you, this I promise, you are safe right here with us." May told her, wiping the tears from her face.

She looked up at them with hopeful eyes. She wanted to believe that she was, that no else was going to get hurt by HYDRA.

"Promise?" She asked. "Yes, we swear. I also can tell you that though it may take some time, your parents will come home alive with Steve. They have to make sure that you and so many others are safe from those monsters." Coulson told her. "Alright...can I please get out of this bed...it really is reminding me of a hospital." Anya asked. "Yes, we'll have a bed brought up for you. But you have to promise that you will stay in bed." Coulson said, "We'll have a tv set up for you, and Red is here."

Anya nodded, still clinging to May. The older woman did not object, just enjoying holding the girl she loved more than life. She just held her, still humming the lullaby.

"Do they know?" Anastasia asked.

Coulson and May smiled at one another, knowing exactly what the teen was asking. She had always known, ever since her birth. Like her parents, they were always the solid rocks in her life.

"No, they do not." Melinda smiled, releasing her. "I won't tell... I'm just glad to be around family right now." Anastasia replied, laying her head on May's shoulder. "So are we." Coulson said, smiling at her.

Coulson stayed with them for another little while before he left to go get a few things for Anastasia. He smiled, noticing that she was slowly beginning to unwind. May looked at him with a soft smile as she watched him leave. She had a lot to be thankful for.

A while later, out in the rec hall. Jemma joined the rest of the team as they sat around talking and laughing. They all knew she had been busy helping Coulson and May with Anastasia. She smiled to see the hunting hound lying at Bobbi and Hunter's feet. The spy did not miss her friends' sad smile.

"How is the the baby hawk?" Bobbi asked, making Hunter chuckle at the choice of nickname.

"She is awake...Coulson and May seem rather protective of her. Did she know about her parents?" Jemma asked, as Mack handed her a beer.

Bobbi sighed as she thought about how to explain to them about Clint and Natasha. Anastasia was the most precious thing in the world to them.

"She did know to a certain extent. You have to understand that for them, if Red Room or anyone else knew of her existence, they would kill her. She is Natasha's weakness. When Natasha discovered that she still had some sort of ability to have children...she vowed to take out whoever she needed to protect her child." Bobbi replied.

"What do you mean...can the Black Widow not have kids?" Daisy, the resident hacker asked. "Not exactly love...though I think that is a question that either her parents or the bosses upstairs can answer...Bob and I know because Clint is one of my closest mates...I also know because I was there the day she was brought home from the hospital...which by the way was the coldest bloody day I have ever been in." Hunter replied, making Bobbi roll her eyes. "-12 is not that bad for Moscow." Bobbi replied. "Speak for yourself...now I understand why she hates the winter." He complained making the group laugh.

Just then, Red perked up, looking over at the large bay door where a guard stood watch. He still had not quite adjusted to being there yet. Hunter reached over and petted his head and scratched his ear. He remembered the day he had brought the hound pup for Anastasia and how pissed Clint and Natasha were. He told them he was doing his duties as the favorite uncle and spoiling her. But after that night, Clint had fell in love with the dog.

"What's wrong, old man...someone here." Hunter said, as the dog began to growl at the door.

Bobbi frowned, knowing that Red had gotten use to everyone there, including the strike teams. She knew that it had to be someone else.

"Daisy, pass me his lease, it's next to you on the table." Bobbi said as Hunter sat up.

"What is wrong with him?" Lincoln asked. "We have an uninvited guest and he does not like them apparently." Hunter said as the hunting hound continues to growl, "Easy mate, not need to yank someone's arm off...yet."

Just then, the bay door opened to reveal Coulson and a military officer. They were talking until they heard Red's growling. The officer turned to Coulson for and explanation, knowing that Red was a breed of dog used to hunt, not be a bomb dog.

"Didn't know you hunted, Coulson." Talbot said. "I don't...he's my goddaughter's dog. Her parents have asked me to watch over her since SHIELD has fell." Coulson replied, setting down the computer bag. "And who are her parents?" The general asked.

Coulson smiled, forgetting that most people do not know of her existence, thanks to Daisy pulling the files off the internet as soon as possible. They were a little too late to get the ones that were about Anastasia till after she was taken.

"Well, her mother had put several politicians in their place a few weeks ago." Coulson said, earning look from the General.

"Are you saying that Romanov is her mother?" He asked. "I am… Agent Barton is her father. She was kidnapped last week by his team. They were all HYDRA but three. He is also the only survivor on his team...the others died in a hospital in Budapest." Coulson said, shuddering to think that was almost the man he loved like a son.

Talbot stood there in silences, taking in the information. He sighed, not sure what to do. Part of him wanted to help. He knew that as much as SHIELD did things they shouldn't, Barton and Romanov were trying to protect their child.

"Where is she now?" Talbot asked.

"She is with Agent May currently. She just woke up about 2 hours ago." Bobbi said, looking up at the general. "And right now might now be a good time to go lecturing her about not telling anyone in the gymnastics world about her parents when she herself did not know most of what they did" Hunter added, feeling protective over the girl he called his niece.

"I was not...but they are wanting to talk to her. The IOC is not happy that she kept something like that from them. When that news broke about her, they went nuts over how she put the other girls in danger." Talbot replied. "Yeah well, she was in more danger than they were. She is the daughter of the deadliest assassin in the world currently and has a huge target on her back." Hunter replied, glaring at the man, "I know for a fact that if Anastasia knew her teammates were in danger because of her, she would sooner have to team disqualified for her walking out to lead the enemy away than to see them slaughtered because of her."

Red growled softly at the general until Coulson came over and knelt before him. He petted Red's head, speaking softly to him in Russian like Natasha and Clint did when the hound was upset that Anastasia was not around. The hound whimpered softly and laid at Coulson's feet. He smiled before standing.

"He thinks that you want to hurt Anya. He and her have been inseparable since they were small." Coulson told Talbot. "Is he going to take my hand off if I touch him?" He replied. "He shouldn't." Coulson smirked. "Thanks Phil." Talbot grumbled, not so sure of his plan now.

Talbot knelt before the dog and slowly reached out to let him sniff his hand. He knew that his breed was extremely protective of their owners, especially if they grew up together.

"Easy boy...I'm not here to hurt your girl." Talbot said, slowly reaching out to pet the dog, "What's his name?"

"Red." Bobbi smiled, earning a chuckle from the general. "As in the song?" He replied, petting his head. "Yes...the year Anastasia got him was the same year the song came out...Hunter named him." Bobbi replied.

"Easy Red, I am not gonna hurt your girl." Talbot replied, continuing to pet the dog.

Finally, Red began to relax. He laid down at the general's feet, enjoying having behind his ear scratched. Talbot smiled as he too began to relax.

"So where is she now?" Talbot asked. "With May, she had a break down when she first woke up. We had anticipated that happening after what happened in New York. Clint and Natasha never told her that I was alive and would not have had it not been for the circumstances." Coulson replied. "Well, do you think she would mind telling us what this bastard looked like, in case he comes after the other girls?" Talbot asked. "Maybe...but if she starts to get upset about talking about it, we drop the subject...I will not have my goddaughter have a panic attack, thinking that her friends are in danger." Coulson said, making the man nod. "You got it." Talbot replied. "Oh and try not to stare too much...she has yet to see the massive bruise on her face. She knows it is there but has not seen it." Coulson said. "How big of a bruise are we talking." Talbot asked as Hunter took one of the duffels that Natasha had packed from Coulson.

"It cover the entire left half of her face." Hunter replied, as the three walked off with Red in toe. "Good lord and she still managed to be able to see?" He asked. "Yes, it just broke the bone there...they almost had to do surgery had the bone shattered." Coulson replied. "Damn, she is one tough kid." Talbot said, following Coulson and Hunter. "Well, she is the daughter of two avengers, what do you expect." Hunter said.

Meanwhile, Melinda had helped Anastasia settle in the new bed they had brought up for her. She smiled when she seen that the bed moved up and down so that she was not lying flat all the time. Melinda also brought out a box of pictures and her and Anastasia went through them, laughing and smiling about memories.

One picture in particular caught Anastasia's eye. It was one that she had never seen before. She had seen her mother and a slightly pregnant May. She looked up at her godmother for confirmation.

"Wow...I did not know he had one of that." Melinda smiled. "Where was that taken?" Anastasia asked. "The SHIELD base in Washington. That was the appointment to see if you were going to be a boy or girl." Melinda told her. "So did daddy and Uncle Phil thought I was going to be a boy, didn't they?" Anastasia asked. "No, they swore up and down that you were going to be a girl and we thought you were a boy." Melinda replied.

"If I remember correctly, Barton and you had a cash bet going and you ended up owing him money...did you ever pay him?" Coulson asked.

Anya and her looked up to see Lance, him and an Air Force General. She looked at Melinda then Coulson, silently asking if he was there to take her medals away. He shook his head, watching her instantly relax.

"No, but I did pay for his birthday party that year." She replied.

Anastasia laughed before whimpering in pain after moving her ribs. She found that amusing that her father and godfather won a bet against her mom and Aunt Melinda.

"Wait...are you saying that you were Romanoff's surrogate?" Talbot asked, suddenly catching on to what they were talking about.

May, Anastasia and Coulson all looked to him with amused smiles. They were used to people reacting to the news like that.

"Yes, my mom had her uterus severely burned internally by Red Room, to prevent her from having children. But, when my mom went to a doctor's appointment while SHIELD was still good, the doctor told that all her eggs were still good. The only problem was that she could not carry any children because her uterus had too much scar tissue from what Red Room did to her. Aunt Melinda was with her that day and told her that she would do anything she could to help mom...and then that's how I ended up here." Anastasia replied.

Talbot stared, still taking in all that she had said. He had never expected to hear that bit of news. He was beginning to think that everything the media was saying about her and her family was not true.

"Well, certainly did not expect that." Talbot said. "Yeah, it tends to happen…" Coulson replied, smiling over at May. "It will be even more amusing to see the team's faces when you tell them that." Anastasia said, impish glee in her eyes.

Hunter chuckled at the thought of Coulson and May telling the rest of the team about them as well. He and Bobbi knew because they had known each other a long time.

A short while later, Coulson had helped May get Anastasia settled and to sleep for the night. Hunter told them that he would stay with her so she would not be alone if she were to have a nightmare. He wished that he could have been there to protect her from HYDRA. He vowed to God that he would never allow anything to happed to the girl he loved like a daughter.

A few minutes later, Bobbi arrived to see Hunter laying in the bed next to Anastasia. She had her head laying on his shoulder with his arm around her shoulder. Bobbi smiled as she picked up the soft plush blanket and draped it over the sleeping pair. She gently leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Hunter's lip and Anastasia's forehead before sweeping a rouge curl from her face. When she went to leave, Hunter reached for her hand.

Bobbi turned to see him staring at her with a soft smile, expressing how much he still loved her. She smiled back, knowing that as well. She still loved him with every fiber of her being, not matter how much he drove her crazy.

 **AN: Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up. I hope that everyone liked it and please review. Also so pumped for this season of** ** _AGENTS OF SHIELD._** **I will try to get the next one up as soon as I can. 3**


End file.
